Healing
by emay.autrice
Summary: Sybils Tod hat eine tiefe Kluft zwischen Cora und Robert geschlagen, ihre Ehe scheint verloren, solange Lady Grantham ihren Mann nicht verzeihen kann. Doch was wäre, wenn sie sich plötzlich dem Schicksal gegenüber sieht ihn für immer zu verlieren? My german version of how Cobert get back together after Sybils death ;)
**Anmerkung der Autorin:** Hallo ihr Lieben, wer mich kennt, weiß, dass ich lange Zeit nichts mehr hochgestellt habe, aber nun bin ich mit einer neuen Fanfiktion in einem neuen Forum zurück, da ich endlich mal Zeit und Geduld genug habe, um eine Story zu beenden ;)
Nun also, jetzt auch für alle, die mich (noch) nicht kennen, ich habe binnen kürzester Zeit (ein freies Wochende) Downton Abbey kennen und lieben gelernt und natürlich bot sich in Cora und Robert extrem viel Material für eine eigene Vorstellungen :)  
Ich bin grade bei der Mitte der dritten Staffel und beim anschauen ist mir so der Gedanke gekommen, das es in 3x06 einen anderen Weg geben könnte, wie Cora und Robert zurück zu einander gefunden haben, auch ohne die Hilfe von Granny Violet ...  
Wer jetzt immer noch dran bleiben will, dem wünsche ich ganz viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel ; )

 **Inhalt:** spielt in der Folge 3x06, kurz nach Sybils Tod, für den Cora Robert verantwortlich macht. Ich setze an der Stelle an, wo Robert versucht ins Schlafzimmer seiner Frau zurückzukehren, die ihn jedoch abweist...

 **„grief does not change you, it reveals you." - john green  
**

Ihre zitternden Finger strichen über die Seite des aufgeschlagenen Buches, jedoch schaffte sie es nicht sich auf die Zeilen zu konzentrieren, immer wieder glitt ihr Blick ins Leere. Darum erkannte sie die dumpfen Schritte auf dem Flur erst richtig, als er die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer öffnete. Sie wusste, dass sein Blick auf ihr ruhte, doch sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen ihn anzusehen.

„Ich denk, ich ziehe heute Abend hier wieder ein, wenn du es möchtest."

Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken. Nein, sie konnte es nicht ertragen ihren Mann wieder neben sich zu spüren in den kurzen, von Alpträumen geplagten Nächten. Auch wenn sie tief in ihr drin wusste, dass es nicht gerechtfertigt war ihn für den Tod ihrer jüngsten Tochter verantwortlich zu machen, so konnte sie sich nicht helfen. Und noch weniger konnte sie ihn in ihrer Nähe ertragen.

„Nein, noch nicht, eine Zeit lang möchte ich lieber noch alleine schlafen."

Er blieb einen Augenblick stumm und sie wusste, dass ihn ihre Worte tiefer trafen, als er jemals zeigen würde. Ja, sie kannte ihren Ehemann und konnte seine stoische Art nahezu immer durchschauen, nur in dieser schweren Zeit wollte sie seinen Schmerz nicht sehen. Er war schuld an Sybils Tod und sie war noch nicht bereit ihm das zu verzeihen.

„Wenn du dir sicher bist", erklang seine dunkle Stimme und sie hörte die Trauer, die darin mitschwang, aber sie wollte sie nicht hören.

„Ja, das bin ich", versicherte sie ihm harsch, ohne ihn anzuschauen.

„Cora-"

„Lass uns nicht alles wieder durchgehen.", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab, als sie den Tonfall erkannte und wusste, wohin das Gespräch führen würde.

„Ich will mich nicht streiten, du hast auf Clarkson gehört und ich hätte das auch tun sollen. Aber Tapsell genießt einen glänzenden Ruf als Experte."

Oh, wie war sie es leid diese vagen Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören. Eine einfache Entschuldigung würde ihr viel leichter helfen, ihm zu verzeihen als seine ständige Erklärung der Geschehnisse und seiner Handlungsweise. Sie klammerte sich an ihrem Buch fest, ohne auf die Tränen zu achten, die sie nun nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. Nur mit größter Anstrengung gelang es überhaupt , sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu halten, als sie erwiderte:

„Und du hast ihm geglaubt, obwohl Dr. Clarkson Sybils Geschichte gut kannte und er nicht. Du hast Tapsell geglaubt, weil er zum Ritter geschlagen wurde und in Mode ist und er eine Praxis in der Harley Street besitzt. Du hast diesem schrecklichen Unsinn mehr Gewicht beigemessen, als das Leben unserer Tochter zu retten. All das macht es mir so unendlich schwer dir zu verzeihen."

Wieder brauchte er einen Moment, ehe er fähig war zu antworten und selbst dann konnte er die Fassungslosigkeit nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen.

„Denkst du sie fehlt mir nicht genau so sehr wie dir?"

Nein, so herzlos war sie nicht, dass zu glauben. Zudem wusste sie, wie sehr er ihre Tochter geliebt hatte. Wie er jede ihrer Töchter liebte, auch wenn es viele Momente in ihrer Ehe gegeben hatte, in denen er es nicht hatte zeigen können, sie hatte es immer gewusst.

„Ich glaube sogar sie fehlt dir noch mehr, da du dich gegen die letzte Möglichkeit gewehrt hast, ihren Tod zu verhindern."

Zum ersten Mal, seit er ihr Schlafzimmer betreten hatte, wagte sie es ihn anzusehen, wenn auch die Tränen, die in ihren blauen Augen schwammen, ihr die Sicht verschleierten. Sie benetzten auch ihre von Trauer gezeichneten Gesichtszüge, machten deutlich, wie tief ihr Schmerz noch immer an ihrer Selbstbeherrschung rüttelte. Er sah es und obwohl er seinen eigenen Schmerz so gut versteckte, erkannte sie die Erschütterung in seinen Augen, ob der Worte, die sie ihm soeben an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Ja, sie gab zu, sie hatte ihn verletzten wollen, ihn dort treffen wollen, wo es weh tat. Vielleicht um etwas Genugtuung zu erfahren oder vielleicht, weil sie einfach so furchtbar wütend auf ihn war, dass er nicht zeigen konnte, wie sehr er um seine Tochter trauerte. Sie hasste seine stoische Haltung und das er scheinbar so schnell zurück zum Tagesgeschehen zurückkehren konnte, während sie nicht einmal mehr wusste, wie sie den nächsten Tag überleben sollte. Und sie hasste ihn dafür. Nicht fähig ihm noch eine Sekunde länger in die Augen zu sehen und darin zu erkennen, was er niemals offen zeigen oder gar sagen würde, wandte sie schnell den Blick ab, wieder das Buch fokussierend.

„Nun, ich wünsche dir gute Nacht", er gab auf, wie jedes Mal, wenn er versuchte an sie heran zu kommen.

„Gute Nacht", erwiderte sie kühl und fragte sich einen Augenblick tatsächlich, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn er an Sybils gestorben wäre. Vielleicht hätte sie besser damit leben können…


End file.
